I Will Love You
by megan3
Summary: This is a song fic and really just a romantic fic. It's a wedding story!! Jamie and Catie couples will like it as well as Val fans, hopefully! : *)


I Will Love You  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the In a Heartbeat characters despite how much I would love to. Nor do I own the song "I Will Love You", by Kathy Fisher. If you have the song I recomend listening to it when the happy couple arrives at the reception.  
  
It was her wedding day, the day that she would remember for the rest of her life, the day she would tell her children about some day, the day the pictures of a happy couple would show. She positioned her vail to fit her face while wipping a small tear that had already left her bright blue eyes. Her dress was made of silk and was simple with a tube top that led to her small bodice. Her sister and best friend had helped her choose the dress. She looked in the full length mirror that was in her bedroom of her home. The home that she had grown up in and the home that would house her reciption. Her fiancee was probably looking in the mirror now or talking to his best man about how nervous he was.  
Catie, her matron of honer, ruffled the bottom of her dress while telling her that this was the only time she would ever be mushy. She watched as her best friend wiped a tear from her own eye while telling her that the bride was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Brooke looked through the cracked door to make sure that the show was on the road. Brooke took in a small sigh while she watched her only sister get ready to start the rest of her life. Her long silky yellow dress rustled while she walked to her sister and took her hand to walk to the car. Catie picked up the foot long train that fell exquistly behind the blushing bride. They all fell into step while thoughts flew through Valerie Lanier's mind. Will I be a good wife? Will I always love him the way I do right now? Does he love me as much as I do him? Does he need me like the air he breathes, because I do.   
Catelin smiled knowingly to her best friend, she knew everything that was torturing her best friend right now. She had been through this about a year ago when her and Jamie celebrated their love for each other and got married. Now, I year later she was seven monthes pregnant with her first and her best friend of 20 years was getting married to the love of her life. She bent herself carefully so she could fit into the limo that would take Val, Brooke, Catie, and their mother to the ceremony. She handed Val the ring that they had bought together for her future husband. It was gold with little intricate designs of olive leaves around the band. Inside the small circle was an engraved phrase Val had told her love when he asked her to be his. It read I Will Love You Forever And A Day. Val grasped the symbol of her love for him and smiled through the tears that filled her crystal blue eyes. She felt her small body shudder in relief and nervousness as the limo stopped in front of the Catholic church of their town.   
Brooke stepped out of the long black limo and moved slowly away from the car while her sister and the very pregnant Catie stepped out also. Brooke ruffled Catie's light pink dress that fell to her feet, for she couldn't touch her feet now. When she stood back up Val smiled at her and tucked a stray hair that had fallen out of her tight bun and honeysuckle wreath that went around it. Brooke kissed her older sister lightly on the cheek and whispered that no other woman had looked so beautiful. The bride smiled and said in return that any man should feel lucky to see her much less have her around his arm. Catie took Val's hand in hers and walked with Brooke and Val to the inside of the chaple where Val would finally become a different woman. The music played the wedding trot and Val walked alone for no one could take the place of her father who had died of heart complications a year earlier. She smiled at the picture of her dad that stood by the alter then she looked over at the paster and finally the love of her life She walked with her head held high and without a tear made her way down the long isle that had just been litered with yellow and pale pink roses. They matched her bouquet and Catie's and Brooke's dresses. When she finally made it to the alter and the vows had been said she kissed her newly wed husband. They walked hand in hand down the isle and made their way into the limo that would take them to the reception.   
Jamie announced their arrival and they walked hand in hand to the middle of the dance floor where they would dance their wedding meddily. It started slowly, he placed his hand around her slender waiste and entertwined their fingers and moved slowly keeping close eye contact. The music started.   
  
Till my body is dust  
till my soul is no more  
I will love you  
love you  
Till the sun starts to cry  
and the moon turns to rust  
I will love you  
love you  
But I need to know  
will you stay for all   
time  
forever and a day  
Then I'll give my heart  
till the end of all   
time  
forever and a day  
  
He found her small ear and whispered every word that had been such a inspiration for him loving her. It described every feeling, every heart stopping glance, every uttered word ethier had ever said to the other one. He could never love any woman the way he loved his wife now and forever.   
  
And I need to know  
will you stay for all   
time  
forever and day  
then I'll give my heart  
till the end of all   
time  
forever and a day  
till the storms fill my eyes  
and we touch the last time  
I will love you  
love you  
  
I will love you  
love you  
  
I will love you  
love you  
  
Val smiled as the song ended and gently kissed her husband's soft lips and smiled at his little way of fluttering his eyes open. She needed him forever and that was the only way she would have ever wanted it. He was her's and she was his. She rested her head back on his shoulder and waited for the clapping of their friends and family to subside. This was her day and no matter what would happen in the future this would rank as one of the most perfect days of her life.   
Tyler Connel leaned down and kissed his blushing bride for what would be only one of the millon times that day.  
  
~ I used the song I Will Love You by Kathy Fisher whom I think has one of the most beautiful voices in music today. She ranks as one of my favorites which also includes Dido, Jessica Riddle, and Mishelle Bradford Jones and many others. That's just my humble little opinions. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it.~ 


End file.
